


何处藏诗

by YiyiOud



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiyiOud/pseuds/YiyiOud





	1. Chapter 1

若你呼唤我时  
我的身躯躺在沉重的牧场泥土之下  
我的骨已销去了  
我仍将答应你的  
——《鲁拜集》

01  
推开门看到男人的一瞬间，彼得闻到了明亮的寒冷。  
男人身上的金属全数褪去后，是一身纯黑色的运动装。他像是饭后散步归来的父亲那样，牵着彼得的手带他回到大厦里，穿过喧嚷的大厅走向电梯，淡然得好像刚刚彼得不是要逃走，而是正好要出门找他。  
大厅里人声鼎沸，但地面上空无一人。人们的目光从高处投向他们，尽管已经十分克制，彼得仍然清晰地感觉到自己是孤独的异类。他抬起头打量那些颜色各异的翅膀、翅膀上柔顺滑亮的羽毛，即使醒来后已经见过许多次，仍然会觉得惊异。  
人类习得飞翔已经两百年。——男人的AI管家贾维斯告诉他这个事实的时候，彼得还以为只是人工智能学会了开玩笑。  
他们进入全透明的电梯，男人报了顶层的数字。  
彼得看着一群群扇动翅膀悬在半空的人们，确定这部电梯的使用者只有他和托尼·斯塔克。男人也没有翅膀，但是他能飞。彼得知道自己是唯一的异类。太多次的失败让他学会了放弃抵抗平静面对，即使身边这个人是杀害他至亲的仇敌。  
沉默因时间的延续而变得愈发滞重，彼得觉得封闭的电梯里塞着一坨水泥，不，全是泥，没有水。他绝望地跟自己打趣，但没能挤出一丝微笑。  
“你一直是个执着的孩子。到现在也没有变。”这时托尼敲碎了板结成块的水泥，彼得得以暂时喘息。  
“只是你从前比现在活泼多了，总是有说不完的话。”托尼继续说道。  
“斯塔克先生，您想让你的仇人给您讲个笑话？或者聊聊今天早上中午下午吃了点什么？”  
“如果你愿意的话。”托尼笑了笑，“不过你不是我的仇人，小家伙。而且别以为我不知道今天你又什么都没吃，这样不对，你既然要逃跑，难道不应该先准备好充足的体力吗？”  
“……你杀了本叔。”  
“第二十次。”托尼摊开双手，无奈道，“行啦我记住了，彼得，你不用总是提醒我这一点。我的意思是你尽可以拿我当仇人，但你永远不是我的仇人——我希望你也记住这一点。”  
叮咚一声，电梯停下了。  
托尼始终牵着彼得，将他带进卧室，到床上坐下。  
“为什么？”彼得不肯坐下，只是拿那双琥珀色的眼睛盯着他，“晚饭后我已经屏蔽了你的AI，没有人知道我的行踪，为什么你能恰好出现在门口？”  
“嗯这个么……怪你自己。你不该用眼睛说话，小鬼。”托尼双手圈住他，挺直身子坐在床上的高度正好圈住彼得的臀部。彼得只能僵硬地贴着他的大腿站立。这种状态通常持续不了太久，托尼总有办法让他软下身子，比如现在，男人用温热的手掌向下滑，隔着一层布料，以一种缓慢而撩人的手法揉捏他的大腿根部，从后方挤进彼得两腿之间，按压大腿内侧。  
彼得没办法抵抗他，同时也因为清楚托尼从不进行到最后一步的习惯而主动放弃了抵抗。他在加重的呼吸声中执拗地追问：“我的眼睛对你说了什么？”  
“它们说：Mr.Stark，我要离开你了。”托尼抽回右手，猝不及防地在彼得顶起的裤裆上攥了一把，短促的呻吟从彼得喉咙里涌出，脚一软坐到托尼腿上。托尼顺势在他耳边低声重复道，“斯塔克先生，我要离开你了……虽然下面那张小嘴舍不得你。”  
彼得闻言果然腾一下站起来。即使脚还软得像踩着一团棉花，起身时却实打实用了力气，托尼被他推得向后仰倒，随后勾着嘴角展开双臂。花花公子托尼·斯塔克的标志性动作，躺平版本。  
彼得转身就走，没有回头。  
托尼抬着脖子看着他把自己锁进浴室，躺回去笑了一下，随后连同笑意，浑身的骨骼都松懈下来。他躺在彼得辗转了一整夜的柔软床榻上，嗅到那孩子——虽然他早已经成年了，托尼还是固执的这样称呼他——那孩子留下的气息。独一无二的气息，就像松木掺着一丝牛奶，又远比这比喻复杂。他是真正的人，正常的人，独一无二的……托尼偏过头，微笑着闭上眼，将眼角潮湿的眼眸埋进洁白的被窝。

浴室暖黄的灯光下，一切都无处遁形。  
彼得听见机械模拟的钟声一串串沉重地跌落，跌进夜色深渊，宛如沉入海底。又是一天过去了，他又在仇人身边度过了一天。对比自己刚醒来时歇斯底里穷尽所能的复仇，现在的自己令彼得自己都吃惊。他曾亲眼看见托尼朝本叔开枪，然后大步离开，从容不迫仿佛蓄谋已久。彼得睡了很长的一觉，这记忆遥远模糊，成了他夜夜缠斗的梦魇。  
哗一声，浴缸里的水溢出来，惊醒了彼得，水漫至脚下，彼得下意识地拎起裤脚。这动作让他愣怔一下，发现自己的下体仍未冷静下去。  
托尼对他的喜爱倾泻漫溢，在他的赤足之下聚成了一个水洼，而彼得只会提起裤脚，以免沾湿了。彼得自以为还没有沾湿衣裤，却没有意识到双足已经浸在水中，即使拔足离开，也会留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。  
他小心翼翼褪下衣裤，在一边放好，然后才踏进浴缸，进来时没拿衣服，他不希望出去时没衣服穿。随后，彼得闭上眼睛握住了自己的性器。他告诉自己，这很正常，解决生理需求而已。但是闭上眼睛本是为了回避自渎的事实，他却在黑暗中看见托尼的脸。  
“不。”彼得睁开眼，手中却加快了动作。随后他就后悔了，闭上眼还能欺骗自己那是幻觉，睁开眼只会坐实那张脸实际上牢牢占据着他的脑海。他分开双腿，白嫩的腿根绷紧，腿部肌肉浮现出来。这是青年的身体，风华正茂而情欲蓬勃，流畅而隐含爆发力的线条上，覆盖的却是因情潮而微微泛红的肌肤。明亮的顶灯仿佛能散发热量，灼烤着他。彼得的头脑被烧成一团浆糊，放任托尼在他耳边用湿乎乎的气音说，你下面那张小嘴舍不得我……  
彼得轻哼一声，高昂的性器在右手的爱抚中坚硬如石，用左手狠狠拍击一下浴缸的水面，更多水漫溅出去。他感觉自己要裂开，要爆炸，引信却捏在别人手里。  
捏在托尼手里。  
如果不想着托尼，他自己根本不够。  
彼得放任脑海中的托尼攥住他的性器，从根部撸到头部，像撸一只小猫，他挺动胯部，比小猫还要驯顺地交出要命的老二，把自己塞进他的手中。托尼胯下也撑起帐篷，他掏出自己的性器插进彼得腿间让他夹住……彼得并拢双腿，将左手插进自己腿间。  
忽然，一帧画面越过想象，仿佛一道闪电划亮记忆一角，托尼按住他的腰腹，性器缓缓从正面钉入他的身体。  
彼得发出一声长吟，不能自禁地射了出来。  
“噢，不……”他并起膝盖，将脸埋进手掌。

彼得出来时发现浴室的门把手上搭着一件浴袍。  
托尼在他的床上睡着了。床头柜上多出半杯水，一本书，还有一管空了的针剂。彼得走过去，无目的地摸了摸杯子。水还是温的。他移动目光，针管很长，很尖锐，如果笔直地刺入胸膛，应该可以直抵心脏。彼得握住针筒。  
托尼睡得很熟。他走近，一步又一步，跪在床沿，伸出手去。贾维斯没有发出警告，万籁俱寂，只有托尼平稳的呼吸声。  
彼得沉腕，针头抵在托尼的左胸上。  
“孩子……”托尼发出一声含糊的梦呓，“我还要，弄丢你……多少次？”  
彼得没有动。  
托尼又安静下去，长长的睫毛随呼吸微微颤动，像被雨滴敲打着的草叶。毫不设防的模样。  
彼得扯了一下自己的头发，委屈而恼怒地收回握着针筒的手。  
这时，托尼翻了个身，侧躺过来，正好抱住彼得跪在床上的大腿，托尼下意识将他往怀里揽，彼得被带倒，来不及放下针筒便趴进他的怀抱。  
托尼不动了。彼得不敢动。锐利的针尖就戳在托尼喉边。  
彼得瞪着眼睛趴在他胸前，像一只猝然被捕获而无措的小动物。不知过去了多长时间，他觉得手发酸腰发软，浑身都绷得难受，好像终于找到一个合理的借口，一点一点撤回针头，然后一松手，针筒掉在地板上。“啪”一下，仿佛砸开一把锁，砸开了最深沉的夜，和难以奢求的安眠。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
这一夜没有本叔倒在血泊中的梦魇。  
天光大亮，阳光从巨大的落地窗外铺进房间，铺成一层厚厚的地毯。彼得醒来时，托尼已经不在了。地上的阳光还在前进，只不过前进得那样慢，几步一停，如同哽咽。它触到彼得的脚趾，让那一块儿暖烘烘的，显得更加白皙。彼得慢慢收回脚，一时还无法从酣眠中完全清醒，这是他这十几天来睡的第一个好觉，不由万分流连。他忽然想到什么，看了看床下，那支针筒不见了。偏过头，床头柜上的水被重新倒满，书也不见了。  
“帕克先生。”  
贾维斯的声音响起，“今天的早餐您想吃什么？”  
“三明治。”彼得想通了，决定利用一切可利用的条件为逃走做充足的准备。因为情绪低落，他的胃口一直不好。不进食是一种沉默的抗议，而多次逃跑失败后托尼的反应足以让他明白这种抗议是白费功夫。  
“好的，先生。斯塔克先生如果知道你点了这个会很高兴的。”  
“……为什么？”彼得犹豫一下，还是问道。  
贾维斯没有回答。  
很快，扇着洁白翅膀飞进来送餐的小天使就替贾维斯解答了他的疑惑。  
彼得拿着和自己记忆中一模一样的三明治咬下第一口，发现面前天使一样可爱的小女孩还没有离开。他投去询问的目光，女孩则开口问:“帕克先生，怎么样？和皇后区的三明治一样好吃吗？”  
“是的，很好吃。”说实话，彼得已经不太记得自己少年时期最爱的皇后区三明治究竟是什么味道了，总之它留给自己的记忆非常美好，而此时手中这个三明治绝对可称美味。  
女孩举着餐盘欢呼雀跃，扑闪的明亮眼眸像一只小鹿，她说：“谢谢您帕克先生！我等了一百四十年，就为您这句话。”  
“什么？”她是谁？她活了一百四十年？为了我的一句话？彼得一头雾水，简直不知道从哪里问起。  
“我叫摩根，”那双小鹿般的眼眸亮起光点，投射出立体影像，一列稀奇古怪的植物，“一百四十年前，经历了整整一代新人类的变革，社会各方面产生了相当大的变化，我负责的生物领域就不同您细说啦……总之Daddy创造我的初衷是为您制作您最爱的三明治，因为地面农作物大面积减产，几乎所有两百年前常见的农作物都面临淘汰或改良的命运，您现在吃的酸黄瓜、西红柿、紫甘蓝，还有生产沙拉酱里植物油的橄榄和大豆，都是由我培育和保护的！”  
“你Daddy……”  
“当然是斯塔克先生。”摩根十分自豪，把餐盘夹在小胳膊下面，单手划动空中的影像继续解释道，“这些是现代人吃的，变化很大，多数是盲目追求天空和太空培育的结果，并不全是进步——比如这个像杨桃的是新苦瓜，人们觉得这样比较好看。新人类对美学有很高追求，实际上那都是人类自己的标准，人类太善变了，标准也常换常新，说不定下一个一百年来个苦瓜复兴运动？谁知道呢。扯远啦……还是说蔬菜吧。除了变种萝卜，十字花科蔬菜现在几乎没有了，它们作为食材处理起来比较麻烦，用机器也工序复杂，一般生产相同口味的粉末、颗粒、调味剂。”  
十几天来一直被软禁在斯塔克大厦中，彼得第一次意识到现代社会的变化。在震惊的同时他也很有效率地解决了手里的三明治——尽管它的来历让他心情复杂。  
“你胃口真好。”摩根很开心，称呼都亲昵起来，“之前你没点三明治，都没机会亲自过来告诉你这些。贾维斯叫我随便做些好吃的，这可真难为我，我觉得自己做的都很好吃呀！”  
“托尼·斯塔克一般在哪里？”彼得记得从前他是个大忙人，天才科学家，花花公子，富豪，名副其实的公众人物，甚至还曾是自己从小就崇拜的偶像……除了最后一条，现在他似乎还是一样，只有自己逃走时他才会亲自过来逮人。如果花心思为自己做这些是因为对本叔之死的愧疚，他也有苦衷，那为什么又要限制他的自由？关键是，不论自己缺失的记忆，他们两个都活了两百年，这是新人类的正常寿命还是另有原因？自己又为什么冬眠了整整两百年？  
冷静下来之后，这些问题彼得都曾问过贾维斯（尽管并不信任他），但贾维斯连事先准备好的一套说辞也没有，AI管家保持沉默。  
“我也不知道，我只负责生物领域……”摩根回答。  
“托尼·斯塔克不是生物吗？”彼得反问她。  
摩根也学贾维斯保持沉默。不过彼得好歹能看见她的表情——她有点儿……害怕？  
“别怕，不逼你了。”彼得心软地摸摸她的头发，眼睛中的投影收起来之后她就和普通的人类小女孩一模一样。“问点你能回答的，摩小根，”他说，“现代新人类的寿命平均是多少年？这总该属于你的管辖范围了吧？”  
“一百零九年。”摩根这才轻松一点。  
“最长呢？”彼得紧接着问。  
“一百五十一年。一周前萨诺斯先生刚刚打破了一百五十年的记录。Daddy还去了他的生日宴。”  
两百年前自己就已经十七岁了，那时候的人类可没有这么长的寿命。现在的新人类也达不到两百年。看来托尼和自己都经历过漫长的冬眠。彼得还在思考能从摩根嘴里问出些什么，小姑娘却急着离开了。她说：“帕克先生，贾维斯说我该走了，再见！我明天早上再来，你一定要点三明治噢！”  
彼得目送她离开，那对纯白的羽翼就像希腊神话投射在现实世界的海市蜃楼。  
“为什么打发她走？贾维斯。又是托尼·斯塔克的命令？”彼得对着天花板瞪眼。他知道贾维斯不在那里，但似乎锁定一个地方显得更有气势。  
“不，Sir只命令我保护你。”贾维斯回答，“我所做的一切都是为了执行这个指令。”  
“这么说我处在危险之中？”彼得问，“我想不出除了权势滔天的斯塔克先生还能有什么人置我于险境。”彼得承认这是赌气，他虽然不知道为什么拥有了超越常人的身体素质，但也不是无坚不摧，他在全副武装的恐怖分子手里受过伤。  
“您的危险就在自己身上。”贾维斯说完又陷入沉默，任彼得如何追问也不再回应。  
危险。  
本叔被击中前，彼得也远远冲他这样喊。  
“危险——”彼得喊得撕心裂肺，最终也没能救他。  
他无法穿越人群飞奔到本叔面前，夺下托尼的枪，或者哪怕是挡下那颗子弹。彼得盘腿坐在床上，揉了揉发红的眼眶。流泪解决不了任何问题。  
“托尼！你出来！我要和你谈谈。”彼得冲着空旷的房间大声喊道。  
卧室的门是开的，声音传出去，在客厅里也盘桓了一阵，最终跌落下去。声波和他一样，是徒劳的碰壁者。  
彼得走出卧室，所谓客厅更像是办公室，托尼给他留了一台他那个时代的电脑，昨天他就是用这台电脑屏蔽了贾维斯趁机逃走，今天估计不会再有这样的运气，他的每一次出逃都帮托尼把牢笼建造得更加滴水不漏。  
他刚坐到办公桌前，黑屏的电脑突然跳出一行字：五分钟后到，Kid，你可以先玩玩三维弹球扫地雷之类的小游戏，Total War就算了，我不希望等我回来了你还抓着电脑不撒手。  
彼得读完，电脑自动亮屏了，桌面图标还真新增了这三个游戏。  
彼得当然一个都没有玩。

屏幕下方的时间刚刚跳到09：40，四分钟整，托尼穿着钢铁战衣出现在身后的玻璃窗外。他伸出手，手部战衣褪去，手掌按到玻璃上，大概是通过了生物识别，玻璃从手掌处开始，分解出一扇门大小的椭圆。  
托尼从“门”外进来的同时，彼得坐在办公椅上转过一百八十度，面对他。  
四分五十六秒，托尼踏在地板上，身后的玻璃窗恢复原样。  
五分钟整，钢铁全部褪去，托尼站在彼得面前。  
彼得正要开口，托尼上前一步，双手撑在椅子扶手上，俯身吻住他。  
彼得尝过他饱含情欲的吻，所以知道此时这一个多么单纯、干净，仅仅嘴唇相贴，却又用上了很大的气力，像是强迫，又仿佛祈求讨要，像走丢了的孩子终于找到家，紧紧牵住母亲的手。  
托尼那双近在咫尺的眼睛一眨不眨，其中亮度竟让彼得产生了含泪的错觉。  
彼得惊了一下，反应过来之后立刻推开他，但只推开了这个吻。托尼抓住椅子扶手，看了他一会儿，没有继续做什么，他说，“你醒来后第一次主动叫我，彼得。还记得上一次吗？上一次是你嚷嚷着要找我报仇，幸好贾维斯拦住了，不然我是真的毫无准备。不过，只要你叫我我就会来的，无论什么时候。”  
彼得瞪着他。  
托尼松开了扶手，放彼得退后了一些，继续说。“你一定不知道你每天晚上做噩梦都会喊我，我就站在你身边，像现在这样，”他指了指两人之间的距离，然后突然愣住，后悔道，“Oh,god，我可能不该告诉你这个，你不会因为这个睡不着觉或者做更糟糕的噩梦吧？或许我抱着你睡好一点？昨晚你就没做噩梦。不过我猜你不会让我这么做的。”  
“斯塔克先生，你不怕我趁机杀了你？”彼得觉得托尼废话太多。  
“昨晚你不就没下手？”托尼笑，“不过万一你动手了也没关系。只希望你杀死我之后不要再老想着逃走了，毕竟外面的世界变化很大，你找不到回家的路。”


	3. Chapter 3

03  
彼得撇开目光沉默了片刻，然后开始用极度克制的平静语气说话：  
“斯塔克先生，您曾是我最崇拜的科学家。您给我一个解释吧，本叔不是您害死的，或者您有什么非杀他不可的理由，为什么要把我囚禁在这里，为什么让我冬眠两百年……我失去了我所有的亲人和朋友，失去了属于我的世界……”  
他抬起头直视托尼，看到对方毫无波澜的眼睛。  
“您解释吧！我需要知道！您不能让我活着，又剥夺我活着的意义，这不公平！这不公平……你解释啊！”  
彼得终于还是泪流满面。  
托尼皱起眉，伸出手，似乎想要抚摸他的脸擦去他的泪，但手刚抬起，手指便卷握成拳不再允许自己靠近。他的手要放下了，彼得猛地起身，掰开他的拳，抓着他的手掌贴上自己的脸——  
潮湿滚烫的泪打湿了托尼的掌心，令他触电般战栗。  
彼得的声音也在颤抖：“斯塔克先生，你不该用眼睛说话！你知道你的眼睛告诉我什么？它们每一分每一秒都在说，‘我爱你’！你爱我吗？你爱我吗斯塔克先生？回答我，Sir！”他捧着托尼的手，将它禁锢在自己的手掌与脸颊之间，扑过去，狠狠咬住托尼的唇，吮吸因他而翻涌的鲜血，滚烫的泪淌进相接的唇，与血相融。彼得觉得自己在吻一把枪，腥咸，灌满硝烟，顷刻走火。  
枪是杀器，动与不动，一念之间。  
男孩儿的泪拉开保险栓，男孩儿的吻扣动扳机。

男孩儿倒进转椅里，托尼吞尽他口中的空气。  
托尼吻着他，灵活的舌在彼得口腔中搅动、缠绵、侵略，然后一手捧着男孩儿的脸，一手在彼得急速的抽气声中抽掉他腰间的皮带，扯落裤子，分开他的双腿，用腿将椅子抵在桌前固定，握住他的性器用力揉捏。那稚嫩的性器很快不堪重负地吐出透明的液体，沾湿托尼的手掌。  
彼得像一尾缺氧的鱼，一下又一下挺动胯部，把自己送进托尼手里——就像他每一次想象的那样。  
“彼得……”  
托尼呼唤他，只叫了一声。  
这一声沉逾千斤、轻如鸿羽。  
一根手指从后穴长驱直入，彼得僵住了。托尼放开他的唇舌，彼得仍微张着嘴，红肿的唇泛着水光，仿佛还等待着更多的占有和施与。  
托尼湿滑的手指在他下面的肉穴中曲张抽插，每一次退出都被那张小嘴紧紧含住，彼得感到自己被打开，被抚平，后穴异于常人地涌出一股股温热的粘液，帮助托尼更深地开拓，而托尼对此毫不吃惊。  
越来越大的粘稠水声让难言的沉默暴露于水面。他们不约而同地沉默，用仅剩的理智回避那些丢掉的理智，那些本该深深镂刻心底的仇恨与禁忌。  
彼得的臀部被手指带出的粘液打湿，同那股湿意一同涌出的还有空虚与渴求。彼得不自觉地随着手指的进出发出一阵黏腻的呻吟，抬腿攀上托尼的腰，用光裸的足跟扣住他，拉近他。这是种无言的催促。  
托尼抽出全部手指，在他湿乎乎的肉臀上拍了一下，发出响亮的击打声。彼得屁股一抖，后穴紧缩的同时，托尼按着腿根将他折进柔软的转椅，提胯挺身，粗硬的性器撞进那销魂的洞穴。  
“啊……”彼得喘叫一声，不等他缓过神来，托尼便大开大合地肏干起来，于是他整个身子瘫软下去。托尼灼热的目光落在他们的交合处，硕大的性器捅进粉色的穴口，抽出时被紧紧咬住挽留，彼得体内涌出的液体很快也打湿了那根肉棒，让它在进出时带上一层水光。不一会儿，彼得柔嫩的腿根便被托尼手掌掐出红痕，那是一双略显粗糙的手掌，抚摸过皮肤时，会带起令人战栗的快感。  
托尼放下他的腿，让他的腿弯勾住自己腰胯，在那高热潮湿的肉洞中恣意驰骋，抽插的频率越来越快，渐渐逼出彼得小声的呻吟。  
“Sir……”彼得在呻吟间隙胡乱地呼唤托尼，身下的小嘴食髓知味，含住托尼的肉棒不愿放开，还不够，还不够！他试着扭腰去追逐那根肉棒，迎合托尼的撞击，迅速得了要领与男人契合，让性器次次尽根没入。彼得不住的呻吟声掩盖了托尼情难自抑的低喘，他把自己搞得软成一团奶油，滑腻得勾不住托尼的腰，托尼放任他把自己弄得一塌糊涂，然后忽然狠狠掰开勉强搭在自己腰上的大腿，握住腿弯高高举起。  
“看看我怎么操你的，彼得。”托尼俯身舔了一下他的耳垂，沉声道。  
彼得迷迷糊糊低头，看到自己双腿大开，承受男人的伐挞，男人站立着，性器由高处向下插入他的后穴，一下紧接着一下，硕大的性器把肉洞肏得合不拢，泛滥的体液顺着臀缝流下去，在身下的椅子上形成一滩圆形的深色水迹。  
彼得瞪大眼睛，后穴瞬间把托尼夹得更紧，以至于到了难以抽插的地步。托尼衔住他的唇细细厮磨，让他重新放松身体，加快了速度干他。过多的快感让彼得近乎痉挛地弓起身，抬起屁股将身下的肉穴送到托尼的肉棒上。托尼放下他的腿弯，托住彼得的屁股耸动臀部抵着男孩儿最深处凿。彼得下身悬空，只有脊背抵住椅背，两条失去支撑的白腿在半空遂男人的撞击晃动摇摆。  
托尼望着他的男孩，男孩被情潮席卷，全身透出粉色，两颊薄薄的皮肤充血之后仿佛吹弹可破，他的脸上、鬓角，还挂着泪，托尼沉重地呼吸，伸出手去抚摸他的脸颊，拇指滑动，一点一点抹去他的泪水，可是他的男孩又在哭了，泪水源源不断地溢出眼眶，托尼怎么擦也擦不完。  
“Kid,Kid……”托尼呼唤他，却不知该叫他停止哭泣还是好好哭个够，于是他只是不停地呼唤他，孩子，小家伙，宝贝……彼得回应他的只有不堪重负的呻吟。男人的囊袋拍击着他的屁股，发出啪啪的响动，让彼得的叫声宛如应和。彼得在羞耻中脱力，哭着向托尼求饶，托尼将他向上顶了顶，半跪在椅子上，让彼得将后腰枕在椅背顶部。  
重心更换减轻了负担，彼得精神放松了一瞬，肉穴立刻被托尼顶到要命的敏感点，抽噎着射了出来。托尼顶着他的敏感点，被那高潮中的饥渴小嘴拼命吸着，紧绷腹部用力肏干了几下，把精液尽数灌进彼得的肚子。  
“唔！”身体的饱足感同时带来了精神上的满足，这一切只比彼得想象中更好，他们万分契合，仿佛对彼此的身体早已熟稔。  
托尼将彼得放下来，还未从他体内退出，嘴角忽然溢出一线殷红的鲜血，在他身后窗外蔚蓝的天幕下，刺目到惊心。  
然而还不等彼得深思那是否是自己啃咬所致，也不等懊恼与负罪感席卷而来，他便昏睡过去。

彼得醒来时夜沉如海，几粒星子像漂浮海面的渔火，明明灭灭，在窗外飘摇。  
他的视线缓缓从亮处聚焦到近处，被托尼站在床前的暗影吓了一跳。  
“嘿，Kid。别怕。”托尼俯下身来，在黑暗中将他揽入怀抱。彼得正要推开他，伸出的手却被塞入了一件东西。  
“别出声，”托尼伏在他耳边用气音说，“如果天亮之后你要走，带上它；如果你不走，把它带在身上不要打开。”  
他们挨得那样紧，拥抱得那样亲密，从这间房子的任何一个角度看，都是一对在夜半耳鬓厮磨的恋人。  
彼得不动声色地摸了摸手里的东西——那是一本书。  
很小，大概只有六十四开。  
“你没有失去一切。你还有我……还有梅。”托尼轻轻抚摸他的后背，继续说。  
什么？彼得猛地抬头，瞪圆眼睛看着托尼。他的双眼那么亮，在黑暗中仍然光彩熠熠。  
“但你不能急着去找梅，彼得，你不能将她也卷入险境。”  
托尼站起身，用正常的音量最后道，“你曾是保护人们的战士，今后还有很多机会向我复仇，我会等你，Kid。”说完，金红色的钢铁战甲覆上他的身体，带他腾空，从窗口离去。

彼得用一只手把自己撑起来，浑身酸痛地独自坐在黑夜里，如果不是怀里的那本小书，他可能会觉得一切都是一场幻觉。他没有得到自己想要的答案，谜题反而更多，梅还活着的消息不啻惊雷，他本以为她早已在时光彼岸悄然逝去。  
托尼刚刚的举动分明是有所顾忌，那么，这个房间里还有其他眼睛在看着他们吗？  
彼得按捺住心头的惊疑趴回床上，将怀里的书压在身下。他下意识地攥住枕头一角，望向窗外的星出神。  
由于人类学会飞翔，活动范围扩大，为适应需求，这个时代的楼房都建造得非常高，高处相互连通，形成层层叠加的交通网络，土地资源匮乏的问题基本解决，在平均在两千米左右的建筑群中，而斯塔克大厦高达三千二百米，是其中的佼佼者，。彼得住在它的顶层，从窗子向外望，视野全被天空占据，几乎没有遮挡物。  
星光浮沉，又是一个不眠之夜。

天光乍破，彼得主动向贾维斯提出早餐要吃三明治。他想再向摩根问些问题。  
但是贾维斯没有转达他的指令，而是未经过生物识别就在玻璃落地窗上开了一扇门。三千米高处的晨风立刻涌了进来，彼得打了个寒颤，迅速换好衣服。  
“什么意思？”他问。  
“帕克先生，您可以走了。”贾维斯的声音。  
“托尼不是不让我走吗？”彼得回想托尼从始至终的态度，一直是强迫他留在这里，即使是昨晚，也只是提出两条路。  
“你的婶婶梅还在世，斯塔克先生允许您去看望她。”贾维斯说，“凯伦会带你过去。”  
“嗨，彼得！”窗外出现了一个长着蓝色羽翼的年轻女士，微笑着等待他。  
——不能急着去找梅，不能将她卷入险境。  
彼得后颈上渗出一丝冷汗。贾维斯和托尼的说辞完全相反。  
托尼昨晚在顾忌什么呢？如果这个房间中有第三双眼睛……  
“梅还活着？！”彼得震惊道，像是迫切地想见到梅那样迅速奔向凯伦。  
凯伦向他伸出手，彼得一条腿踏出窗外，然后陡然上抬蹬出！凯伦惊叫一声向后方跌落几十米，彼得则借这一击之力攀住斯塔克大厦的外墙，迅速向下爬去。他的变异体质仍然存在，虽然现在无法制作蛛丝，但第一次出逃之前，生物静电的吸附能力就被确认仍然生效。  
“彼得！你自己能找到梅吗？”凯伦扇动翅膀稳住身形，向他俯冲过来，声音仍然温柔，动作却宛如正在捕食的鹰。  
“我才不信梅还活着！”如果让彼得平平静静地说谎，大概瞬间就能被戳穿，但他现在正不要命地从三千米高空垂直向下狂奔，不要命地架势让谎言带上激愤的情绪，变得合理。  
风向刀子一样扑面而来，彼得开始相信自己真的身处险境。可是与想象相反，真正在这样危险的境地，他并没有那么害怕，而是生出一股庆幸——既然危险是真的，是否就意味着他可以暂时信任托尼——梅还活着。  
他已经相信了梅还活着，所以用尽力气，也要把危险留在自己这里。  
翅膀到底比四足要快，眼看着凯伦就要追上了，彼得握拳，狠狠向下方的玻璃砸去，玻璃顷刻破碎，楼中响起尖叫声，彼得迎着刺耳的叫声钻进去，尖利的玻璃断处在他手臂和小腿上留下几道血痕。  
地板被解构，楼内俨然也是错综复杂的网状结构，处处是悬空的梯台。  
蜘蛛应付来自广阔天空的威胁时力有不逮，却不会畏惧任何形态的网。  
彼得捂住渗血的伤口，翻到空中梯台的反面继续向下潜行，凯伦追入楼内，但很快弄丢了他的踪迹。她在半空停了下来。  
然后，贾维斯的声音报出了彼得身处的坐标。  
他已经离地面不远了，必须离开这栋楼。彼得在层层梯台间跳跃穿梭，凯伦不得不腾挪辗转，大幅减速。  
冲出大门的下一刻，彼得消失了。  
人类很早就抛弃了地面，天空中的严整掩盖了地面的混乱，各类弃置的交通工具充塞道路，给了彼得无数掩体。


End file.
